Sand, Sea and Blood
by redrose2310
Summary: Set in ancient Egypt Joey wasn't always light hearted and nice in his past life he was cold and ruthless this is his story please r/r
1. White Haired Killer

Hi this fic is going to be around Joey mostly.  
  
If you didn't know I'll tell you the only thing in this story I own is the name and the plot okay Read away and have fun.  
  
=======================================================================   
  
Heres a intro to get you were the story starts Joey is a foren child   
whose Mom died when he was born his Father is a travler who never much  
cared for him But puts up with him because he loved Joeys mom. There not far from Egypt they have one horse and Sayshoe "Joey's father's name in this fic" is riding it. As of now Joey's 7 years old.  
  
Joey's P.O.V.//  
  
Joey looked up at his father ridding just ahead of where he was walking he was hot, swetty and thirsty but he didn't cunplain he was smart anuff to know his father hated whinning //AN: Warrning I suck at spelling and have no spell check sorry// and he didn't feel like getting wacked in the head too. His father had said it was only 4 more days tell they'd get to the big city and Joey was excited about that  
he'd never been to Egypt befor and his farther said thats where the money was.   
  
Joey toddled behind his father for what seemed days to the small boy but was more like hours. His father looked back at him and said "I think we sould set up camp Joe" "yes sir" Joey ruplied. After helping his Father unload the horse and water and feed the anmale his father gave him his share of water he only drank alittle becouse he knew it had to last the rest of the night. Joey sat across the fire from his father as it got dark. "Well Joe I'll have to teach you to speak Egypt's languige soon" yawn "But not to night, get some sleep we leave befor dawn when it's still cool" Stayshoe said to his son "Yes father" Joey said back tieing off his water bag and started to driff of to.  
  
Joey was almost asleep when he heard horses in the distense "Father, father"   
  
"what?"   
  
"Someones comeing"   
  
"Go hide behind the duns I'll see who they are"  
  
"Yes father" Joey grabed his water bag and hid the duns weren't far so he heard them just fine he just didn't have a clue what they wear saying  
  
"$$#$@^&^$" came his fathers voice  
  
"^%$*#" came agruff reply   
  
"!~$^#$#^&" his father he sounded scared and that scared the small child hidding.  
  
"$%#*^(%#^ *^$#&%$#?" came a new voice softer then the first but he soulded mad about some thing.  
  
"$#!& $@! &^$ * %$#@" his father sounded panicy then he started to scream Joey climed to the top of the dun were he could see without being seen there wear to men one tall, with a strong biuld and short blond hair the other was short with white hair that was spiky he was stabing Joey dad as the little boy watched on in terror but didn't make a sound. When Stayshoe stoped screaming and moving the man laghted and   
turned to his friend "#%#@ &%# (^$#&%" he said in a chearful solft voice. Joey clinched his small hands in the sand as the two men took the water and horse along with most of there other belongings.   
  
After the two men had the boy ran down to his father who was long dead joey wept over the dead body that had been his father after comeing to his sinces a bit he looked throw what was left no water, no food, a flint rock// one them rocks that work like matches// and some close was all. He put on one of his fathers warm shirts it went to his feet and he had to roll it up alot it had 4 silver bottens on it. He put the flint rock in his a pouch he found he pulled off the buttens and put them in to he didn't want to be robbed or drawl two much attenchen then he had to he tied the pouch and his water to his side.  
  
Joey leened over his fathers body and saw the knife had been lift in him he pulled it out and looked at it. It was quit plain really just a blade with arope tied around it but it was what had ended his fathers life he wiped it off and put it in the rope around his waist.   
  
"Father, I sorry I know I wasn't a good son to you I make this right I know what I have to do I'm going to finsh the road out to Egypt then I'll, I'll killed that white haired man for this I sware" The little boy started walking knowing he didn't know how to speak to the people he was going to knowing he'd have to hide and stay out of sight he knew a foren orphen would most likely end up a slave even if he lived throw the desurt. But he had to try for his famly's honor he was the last in his line he had to get back at the white haired man if it was the last thing he did.  
  
The 7 year old walked staight throw the night and in to the next day   
only drinking a little of the water little did he know he was about to run into even more problums.....  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
  
Well that's chap. one what did you think was it bad, good, okay I need to know *_* 


	2. Blood on little hands

Hi is it just me or did any one else think Yugi looked yummie in the dice duels. I missed the first half so any one that wants to tell me why Joey was dressed like a dog I'd like to know okay thanx, and about   
Tai she just always seems to good to be true type to me so thats how I wrote her okay Read, Review and have fun.....  
  
=======================================================================  
  
  
Joey's P.O.V.//  
  
Joey had walked for more then 2 days and into the 3rd night when he fell down to tired to move any more he drank the last mouth full of water he had and just laided there to tired to sleep he was hunguryer then he'd ever been. He wanted to just lay there forever but after an hour he climed to his feet and stated to walk more slowly toward Egypt he was not giveing up on.   
  
He took the water bag with him just in case he needed it he kept telling himself if he fell asleep he'd die and he bring even more dishonor to his famly's name. His father had taught him that his famly's name was the only thing they had and he was to never ruden it he'd told him more then once that he'd bring nothing but shame if he didn't growup soon. Well he was now he thought. 'Why'd those men kill you any way Father' He thought 'If it was just to take our stuff why'd ya talk so much first and it sounded like you knew them' he sighed and shook his head from both need of sleep and confusen. // Yeah, yeah spelling I know man get over it// The next day around noon he heard yelling at first he thought it was the heat then he realised it was not just over this dun he heard a scared women and a man fighting he ran to the top and saw it a young women about 16 with shortish red/brown hair was being hit by a big ugle man. He ran up be hind this man a pulled the knife, the man screamed as he put the blade into his back.  
he'd let those other men kill his father he was not about to let that happen agian the girl screamed.  
  
Joey step back from the now dead man at his feet he looked up at the girl she looked horrified "Are you okay?" He asked. She looked at him like he was a moron. "@# ^^ 5%^$(&^%" She said to him 'Oh graet' he thought holding out his little hand to help her up when she was standing she looked him over "!@~#$@ (&^%# ?" she was asking something he didn't say any thing she walked over to her camle and took abag down and held it out to him. 'It's water he realised' he took it and gulped some down then handed it back. "*%$# #@! *&%%$# $^%##$^ ^#@" She said smileing. He said nothing. "#4 Eygpt %&(*^%&%$#" "Eygpt" he said hopeing she was going there. "@#~ *!~ &^% *$ EYgpt $*2$" she said and started walking leading the camle and mosioned to him to come with her he did. "*&^% $%#*$)(@!~ %^$% *&^$^ ^$#%^*)(&# %&" She was talking away as they walked. He had a feeling she talked alot. She stoped and turned to him pointed to her self "Tai" then she pionted to him "Joey" He said under standing she wanted to know his name. //Ahahahaha I made it so Tai's going to be old when joeys a ten hehehehe// She smiled " Joey #@4 @$2 #@!$%^ *&^$" she said tottaley loseing him agian. This was going to be along trip. "Why did my father have to put off teaching me this stuff" he said shaking his head.  
  
They walked into the night then stoped Tai pointed to the ground "^$# (* ^$# &^%$ #$@$" she said and started to unload the camle then he got it and helped her take the bags and things off and set up camp. He gathered some fuel for the fire then used his flint stone to start it. he sat across from Tai she was still talking he took notice of the fact that she had four midum sized bags he looked closer and saw they were fill with spices, jewlery, some wierd cards and clothes. She must be a murchent he realised. He looked closer to the cards he'd seen something like them before back home a foren man had a deck of them "Duel monsters" he said. The Girl laghted he looked at her 'what was so funny he wondered to himself. " @#$ *&^% duel monsters #4 Joey $#@4" she said takeing the cards out of the bag and turned them so he could see them she put one on to the sand " Zombie warror" She said then put it to the back of the deck and put another down "REd Eyes Black dragon" then another "Dancing Elf" agian "Traping Chains" agian "Black hole" that was all she show'd shown him he knew how they worked he seen that back home he pulled out the buttens and pionted to them then to the cards   
The girl seemed to think for aminit then held up 2 fingers. He got it she'd give him to for his silver buttens "Black hole $&@ Traping Chains *^$@ Danceing Elf #$@ Traping Chains" She said. He got that to two of those 3 he sighed "Danceing Elf and Traping chains some way to thank a person for saveing to theif" He said with a smile she smiled back and handed him the two cards "#$@^ *^$$ Duel $#@%^ Joey?" He was pretty sure she'd just asked him to duel he nodded.  
  
Tai drew lines and boxes in the sand and then took two of her deck as to make it fair then pionted to his cards "$#@ &^% *^^$#?" it was a quesgen he knew that "What" he asked "Cards !@# Danceing elf &^# Traped Chains #@!% Black hole red eyes black dragon" oh he got it she wanted to play for his cards " Why you dirty sneak want to take my cards aready no wander that man was beating you you are a thief, But I think it's worth the risk. There stronger then what I got but your not useing them are you" he nodded. She looked smug as she placed her cards face down how she wanted them he put traped chains in trap mode and put Danceing Elf in defence mode. Tai atcked with Key Mage the trap shot out and grabed the little thing it was his turn now " Danceing Elf arise atack her face down card" he call the card did Tai seemed surprised by this the was zobie warror sent to grave yard. He smiled and Tai missed the next turn " Okay pretty Elf you know what to do" he said playinghis new card she smiled and blasted little fairy to bits "Okay come back to your card formes plaese" He asked his cards nice the elf laghted as she did the chains just went back.  
  
After about an hour of Tai going on about who knows what she gave him   
his new cards then went to sleep Joey burst out laghting when she started talking in his sleep. He went alittle ways from tai and laid his Danceing elf down "arise Danceing Elf" She did and sat infront of him "Yes" she said. Joey grined " You can understand what I'm saying" he said happly. "yes we speak our masters tonge you know" "cool"  
  
Joey thought this new duvelpment would be very helpful in his plans "you seem like a very nice master and smart too to be so small" the Elf said he laghted "Think you be I'm not small I'm big for 7" he said with a smile it was true he was offten mistaken for 9 or 10 back home. him and his new card talked throw the night tell he fell asleep and Danceing Elf went back to card form.  
  
The next morrening Tai was nowhere to be found when he woke up.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
The next chap. he'll find a city but I'm not saying it'll be eygpt thow  
  
  
Review ~_* 


	3. Thieves

Well I want to thank all of you who reviewed Thanx okay I own nothing   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Joey's P.O.V.//  
  
Joey Looked around the now duzurted camp and finding a small bag of water and the burn sand wear the fire had been.   
  
The small boy shook his head "Some way to thank someone for sameing there life won't make that mistake agin" he said dryly and started walking east.  
  
It took the small boy 2 days to reach a small city. The city was not the capitle that was oveius even to the small child he found a travler's well near the out side of the gate. After getting his fill and filling both the water bags tied to his waist the boy made his way in to the city to try and find out where he was.  
  
The city was crowded, the market space was small and fithy. There were few wemen other than what looked like prostoots //sorry for the spelling// and next to no children under 12 or 13 so he was going to stand out. He quickly made his way up the streets looking for a place to hide untell dark. He passed by a small slave alcshin with only made him move faster he found an abandened biulding that was a house tell the inside burned it smelled of burnt flesh and hair he geussed some one didn't make it out a live. He stayed there untell night fall then went out in to the street staying in the shadows. The streats by day were safe cunpaired to them at night he saw a murrder in the first hour of walking two men fighting one pulls a knife and stabs the other then runs off. Joey being the boy he is makes no noise as this goes on as soon as the killer is out of sight he goes to the body to look for any thing that look worth some thing.  
  
All he finds is a smal deck of Duel monster card maybe 20 cards in all he takes them with out a tought.   
  
He walks around the streets for hours from he's heard he's pretty sure he's in Thiefs a place know for it's crimnales.   
  
It was almost light out when a man grabed the small boy and pulled him in too an alley "&#'$ @# *&^%$*" the man said as he pushed the boy aginst a wall Joey was able to get his knife out of his rope with out the man who now had his face baried in the boy's neck noticeing the man started to put his hand down Joey's pants when the boy plunged the knife in to his back the man pulled away from the boy and fell to the ground he was still alive untell joey fell onto the man stabing him over and over again. When he stood up from the man he was covered in blood his face was dead of any emoin.  
  
He went back to the burned out house and cleaned up best he could it sounded like some one else was useing the upstiers but he didn't much care as long as they didn't mess with him. He dusided that Thieves was the right place to find out about the white haired man.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I Know this was a shorter chap. but the next one Joey finds some clues as to twho this man is and why he killed his father and more duels  
  
review ^_^ 


	4. Jomia

Sorry it's been soooooo long since I updated I've been working on some other fics I'm working on about 9 now, but I will finsh this one Read enjoy, then review  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Joey's P.O.V.//  
  
Joey smiled at the man across the sand as he put the Mirrow Queen in attack mode the key mage on the feild was crushed. Joey had been in theaves over a year now he'd learned quikly that in theives you kill or be killed and you show no mercy and that had cairied over to the way he dueled with he'd made a name around here for himself he played men 3 times his age and won. Like this chump across from him that had gone deadly white.  
  
"Joe, Wins" The man who'd been takeing bets called half the crowd cheered the other half looked pissed. Joey got his winings from Damen the the loacle booky he'd been playing for money for about 6 months now and he was the favorit in most duels he'd only lost once and that had only been his 2nd duel.  
  
After getting his money from Damen he went on toward the tavern he'd been staying at for the last month he'd been able to pass as 12 since he'd had a growth spurt and that was grown around here. He'd seen and done anuff things in the last year to be 1,000.  
  
He walked in and started over to his normal table when a drunk made the mistake that he was one of the bar whores and grabbed his ass he didn't even think as he wipped and pulling his knife at the same time sliceing 3 of the mans fangers the man screamed and made a wild grabb for his fangers that were now on the floor Joey didn't even look at the man as he took a seat he heard some of the other men in the bar laugh.   
  
He waved over one of the barmaids and odered a drink. While he was waiting for her to get back he saw the clue he'd been waiting for for over ayear a shock of blond a large biuld a gruff voice that had huanted his nightmairs. The white haired mans conpanyun. The bar maid came back with his drink he grabbed her wrist she looked terfied "Who that man?" He asked he was better with the launge then he had been but still not perfect.   
"J.J..Jomia he's got a rroom here for the night, @3!@3 sir my hand" Joey could guess what that last bit had been even if he didn't know the word he let her go "What room?" "Last room on in the right hall,sir" He knew this girl was scared of him like most of the tavern girls so he knew she'd tell him any thing he wanted to know fear was a good tool he'd learned "Is he haveing One the whores to his room night" he asked she looked puzzled for a minet then said "Yes sir, he's haveing Mie lin sent to his room after the bar closes" she said in a wisper knowing she'd be in truble if any one heard her telling this info to him "Tell Mie lin, not to show up I'll make it worth her wild, stand?"  
  
The girl nodded and hurryed away, Joey smiled a cold smile tonight he'd get some anwsers and part of his revinge To night father my first clue in over a year I'll bring honor back to our famly He said in his native tonge.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After the bar closed Joey went to the right hall he found Jomia's door easyly he held his knife in his hand as he nocked.  
  
"About time whore" Jomia said as he opened the door Joey flung himself at the man knocking him down and pressing his knife to the other mans throte Jomia's widened in shock and fear.  
  
"Let's get something strait Jomai I don't mind killing you as fact I will most likely enjoy it, but I may let you live if you tell few things" Joey said to the man below him.   
  
"What do you want to know?" Jomia asked his voice was shaking Joey smiled "Wheres the white haired man you used to travel with"  
  
"Lie, I haven't seen him in months he was heading to the captle last I heard" Jomia said.  
  
"Why did you and he kill the travler in the desurt last year"  
  
"I..I..I I don't know Lie had some sort of a past with him" Jomia was shakeing badly.  
  
"Thanx that's all I want'd to know" Joey said with a smile. Jomia looked hopeful "So your going to let me go?"   
  
"No" Joey said then stabed the knife deep in his throte blood spatered his face and shirt he got up and left back to his room in the morrening he'd be seeing how to get to the captle. One down father one more to go I swear I'll get Lie if it's the last thing I do he said as he walked back to his room he didn't see the dark haired and eyed girl watching him with a smile nore did he see her vanish in to thin air.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
What did you think and to the one that asked Yes Joey will have pairings but that won't start for another 1 chapter or 2. Next Chapter up soon, I think I see a slash up ahead oh and 'Lie' is one of the Yami's he just has a diffent name when he's a yami okay hehehehe Review  
Next Chap. Joey hits the road again, more blood more deaths and Joey makes anew Friend? 


	5. Marlik

Hey this chap. isn't very bloody sorry next one will be and it'll start the slashy ness okay so keep reading ^__^  
  
$$$$$$$$$$#$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#$$  
  
Joey's P.O.V.//  
  
Joey found out about a whole group that was traveling to the captal in a month from the closest thing to a friend he had who was leaveing with them so Joey disided to just go with them insteed of travaling by himself now he'd be 10 by then he relized it had been a long year he felt like he should be turning 80.  
  
It was aweek after he'd killed Jomia and 3 weeks before he was to leave for his vingence. He walked in the the Tavern and spoted the long blond hair of his friend he smirked and headed over to his table.  
  
"Ah Joe, have aseat"  
  
"Thank you Marlik, I think I'll just be a ,minet though I have a deul in abit" Joey said. Marlik was 3 years older the him but they always seemed to be on the same wave link probaly because they both understood all to well how life worked. He and Marlik sat together drinking in sinlce the way they usaly did neither were big on small talk. Joey met Marlik 4 when he'd first started dueling Marlik had been the first and only one to ever beat him then they'd had a rematch and Joeyed cleaned the floor with him after that for some reason they'd become friends that is when Marlik was in theaves he was always passing throw some place or other with his ideas of power trying to gain as much as posable Joey could understand that.   
  
"Are you going to join us to the captal?" Marlik asked.  
  
Joey got to his feet to leave "Yes I think that would be best. See ya"  
  
"Bye little one" Marlik said teasingly. Joey mock glared at his friend and left.   
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
The month passed far to slowly for Joey but it did pass and Joey left with the group of travlers most of them were men and murchens afew small famlys but not many. Joey was walking next to Marlik a little behind the group. Marlik was in apretty good mood and for some reason beyond him Marlik wanted to talk.  
  
"So why you want to go to the captal?" Marlik asked, Joey shot him a look.  
"I plan to kill some one" Joey replyed  
  
Marlik ".....Who?"   
  
"A man I've wanted to kill for awhile" Joey said with a smirk he liked to annoy Marlik and noting anoyed him more then a good old 'I know some thing you don't Know'  
  
"Thats wierd I mean not you killing someone but planing it out" Marlik looked alittle fusstaited,  
  
"No it's not I've wanted to kill this person for a while" a woman ahead of them looked back at them a pushed her small son further ahead with made Joey smile alittle Marlik frowned "I think we scared them" Marlik said,  
  
With a laugh Joey said "What's wrong wit that?"   
  
Marlik shook his head" Some times your just wierd and the words WITH!" he said, Joey laught at his friends annoynes Poor Marlik, You don't have a clue what I'm saying and it's driveing you nuts Joey said with a smile,  
  
"What did you say?" Joey laughed agian he hadn't be in this good amood in along time. I can't wait to get 'Lie'. he thought,  
  
"You know I hate it when you do that it's not fair" Marlik actshly pouted,   
  
"That's why it's so much fun Honey" Joey said with a grin,  
  
"What's Honey mean?" a cunfussed Marlik asked,  
  
"Guess"  
  
"My name maybe?"  
  
"No"  
  
"friend or boy"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Ahhhh this is so mean, you baka"  
  
"It means what it means and don't call me Baka Blond one"  
  
"Aaaahhh, what's that mean?" Marlik was in full pout Joey had to laugh at his friend  
  
"Some times you can be such a Child/Kid you know that cutie?"  
  
Marlik growled "I'm done talking now"  
  
Joey smiled even more at this vicktory "Good"  
"Dum little kid" Marlik pouted,  
  
%%%%%%*%%%%%*%%%%%*%%%%%*%%%%%*%%%%%*%%%%%*%%%%%*%%%%%%*%%%%%*%%%%%*%%%  
  
It was night and they'd all set up camp Joey biult a small fire on the out skirt of the camp for himself. After awhile Marlik got over his little bruding fit and came over and sat beside him.  
  
"Does the person your going to kill have any thing to do with that Jomia guy?" Marlik asked out of nowhere,  
  
"Yes" he said bluntly,  
  
"How?"  
  
"What with you three day"   
  
Marlik chuckled at Joey's mess up but didn't say anything "I don't know I'm bored I guess"  
  
Joey knew Marlik was lieing about some thing he just didn't know what so he said nothing about it,  
  
"Why you want to go to the city, Marlik?" Joey asked,  
  
"I plan to take over the word starting with Egypt" said Marlik with out a trase of jokeing,  
  
"Gook luck" Joey said dryly.  
  
[]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][[]][][][]][][[]  
  
Well the more you review the faster I update soooo if you want to see what hot guy I pair Joey with or guys you know I got a few things up my sleave... 


	6. Sorry

I'm sorry to say this story is on whold until I finish some of my other works. I am sorry but I do intin to finish it so try some of my other works and I'll try to hurry up. Sorry again and thank you, redrose2310 aka bloodyrose231o aka redrose23102, aka- redroe23102 and aka Queen of Darkroses 


End file.
